


Random Pairing Ficlets (DC and One Marvel)

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several pairings written for flist appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Pairing Ficlets (DC and One Marvel)

_Batman/Wonder Woman_

She fought with single-minded intensity. He handled multiple phone calls, under the various ‘hats’ he wore to maintain his mission in life. She kept coming, and he merely fended her off, mind on the case and his business more than the training. Then she made him pay attention, taking him down to the hard floor of the satellite training room with her lasso. She pressed her victory, pinning his hands with the escrima sticks to his chest, her spear hovering over his head. Even in her training mindset, he found her beautiful, no matter that her scowl almost matched his own. The thought brought a small smile to his face, provoking one from her at their intimate position. He almost hated the need to continue to follow up on the Two-Face case, as she moved off to crouch beside him, spear pointed down to the floor. He would have to remember the next time she convinced him to spar privately to have Oracle reroute his calls elsewhere.

+++++

_Hawkgirl/Wonder Woman_

Diana found Shayera at the observation point, watching not Earth, but the stars. From the minute she had warded off the alien attack on Shayera up on the mountain, she had been mesmerized. The lithe lines of the Thanagarian with her wings making her out as a modern day Daedalus tantalized the Themiscaran’s every sense. 

The Amazon sat down next to her after staring for what was an impolite amount of time. She looked at the Thanagarian’s profile, seeing a deep wistfulness stamped in her features.

“Is everything alright, Shayera?” Her words seemed to draw the red head out of her reverie.

“Just thinking, Diana.” She put her public demeanor back on, trying to appear strong and self-reliant. She was quite surprised when the raven-haired woman reached out and touched her cheek, just below the mask.

“I get homesick,” Diana murmured. “But I know it’s just a little bit away by air.” Her hand laid flat against the plane of Shayera’s cheek. “For you…”

“You don’t know. You know neither me nor my situation,” Shayera said, a touch of anger in her voice.

“Let me know it then,” Diana murmured, her voice as soft and as seductive as a siren’s. Shayera felt the pull, both of attraction and of needing a friend. Part of her started to go with it, but the other, hidden part reminded her of duty. She pulled away silently, and rose to walk away, trying not to see the hurt.

+++++

_Flash(Wally)/Martian Manhunter_

Wally had only intended to tickle, rushing up to the Martian as the alien was attempting to meditate. He truly had no idea that the green skin would be so sensitive in a different manner than his intentions would play to. When J’onn gasped, Wally started to snicker, until the larger male reached out even faster than Wally normally moved. Steel like hands closed on both of his wrists, and the Scarlet Speedster was jerked close.

{“Don’t!”} J’onn warned mentally, and the thought ran heavy with lust. {“Unless you intend to make good.”} He released the speedster then, and phased down, leaving Wally confused, and oddly turned on.

+++++

_Connor/Roy_

The blonde tried hard not to think about those five scars. He tried desperately not to imagine his lover lying on a floor, bleeding his life away. His fervent kisses on those marks made the redhead realize where his lover’s mind was, and he reached down to caress the soft, short hair.

“They kept me alive too,” he murmurs, reminding him of recent events with Deathstroke. The blonde merely slides lower, kissing his hipbone and the hollow of the hip. His lover moaned, then arched as the archer engulfed is swelling erection with hungry skill. A very small part of him decided maybe the bullet scars weren’t so bad, if it aroused so tender savagery in his lover.

+++++

_Kyle/Connor_

Kyle feels lost and confused, trying to fill the shoes of a man that had once been considered as one of the best heroes from Earth. He wonders if he can keep his halo intact, or if the frighteningly powerful green energy will corrupt him, as it did Hal. He just sits and stares at the ring, wondering which way he will go when it comes time to lay it all on the line, as Hal ultimately did.

Then he sees Connor, staring at the trophy case with his father’s boxing glove arrow, and he knows he’s not alone. Making up his mind that the future will unfold on its own, he walks over and invites the young Green Arrow to join him for a meal, and maybe more.

+++++

_Tim/Kon_

Tim holds him close, no mask, no clothes between them. He throws his head back in pure abandon, riding Superboy’s almost punishing thrusts. He has to feel the strength in every push, the steel in Kon’s grip on his wrists, forcing the more slender boy to go just where he wants him in every shift. Tim is enthralled, carefree and happy.

Then he wakes, and the pillow can’t soak up the tears.

+++++

_Dick/Roy_

Roy wonders exactly what it is about the men in his life. Both the man that had been his role model and the man he loved had been taken advantage of by women in the shadowy walk of life. Never mind the fact he had gone so far as to have a daughter with a woman who had dropped a nuke on a country. He arrives in the aftermath of the attacks, before Dick has really fully had the reaction set in. It takes Roy gently touching his shoulder in the shadows of a rooftop for that to happen, and then Dick just clings.

+++++

_Batman/Martian Manhunter_

There is a silence to both of these men that extends to even the most private of moments. As J’onn removes every single bit of Batman’s armor, he says nothing, worshipping the battle scars with tender kisses. The human shivers, caught in the thrall of the telepathic joining his lover has made. Every sensation, shared; every want, doubled. The graceful alien pauses once his lover is fully nude, and then Batman takes over. 

The Dark Knight knows the places to touch his lover for pleasure. They’ve learned each other’s bodies a thousand times over, now. His mouth finds the sensitive stretch of skin on J’onn’s ribcage, making him arch up. Batman has to narrow his eyes, at the pure lust radiating through the alien mind and back into him. With a knowing borne not only of their times past, but of being joined mentally, Batman knows just the moment to enter his lover’s yielding body. The swell of pleasure is enough to test even his iron control, as one of his hands caresses the other sensitive planes of flesh. Still silent, save in their minds, both men come to a satisfying conclusion. When they collapse back into the bed, J’onn has shifted, molding in the perfect image of just how Batman sees him, so they both can sleep without nightmares, their minds linked for protection.

+++++

_Logan/Kurt_

Logan walks through the mansion, unable to sleep. He hears Scott and Jean, talking. Storm, he knows is outside on her balcony, letting nature calm her. He smirks, hearing Piotr grunt, and Kitty mewing softly, obviously exploring more of their wants toward one another. Rogue is safely asleep, and Bobby seems preoccupied with a movie.

Sometimes, he curses his ability to hear and smell so much. It can make him audience to things he would rather not know. But when he hears the softly pleading German, smells the stink of brimstone being sweated out, he is thankful he can use it to help someone he cares for.

Kurt’s nightmares have gotten worse over the past few months, and Logan wishes he could make them go away. Since he can’t, he just eases into the bed with the fuzzy elf, drawn up in a fetal position and tries to comfort. It takes Kurt some time to throw off the dream, but the caressing hands and hard body pressing against him are impossible to ignore. Sharp teeth at his shoulder and neck, the smell of cigars and beer and sheer male musk push away the horrid images. Kurt comes out of his fugue of terror into a maelstrom of lust, as Logan engages his body the best way possible.


End file.
